Liz
by LeMaskadra
Summary: [One Hundred and Seven] (#106) Liz has a newfound passion for barbecue.


**Warnings : Explicit, sexual content.**

A big Thanks to amazing Galfridus for beta-ing this work!

 **One Hundred and Seven**

(#106)

* * *

"... Say, Liz." Meliodas's soft voice suddenly rose from their comfortable silence as they nestled in the chairs by the fire.

"Hmmm?" She couldn't tear her eyes off the book she was perusing. Ever since she had been taught to read (by none other than Meliodas), she had found a passion for the knowledge they contained, and for losing herself in the intrigue of some adventure. She hadn't put this one down for hours.

His voice startled her once again. "Now that you and I are a _thing_ , I thought that one day we should... marry! You know, do stuff couples usually do, huhー" the words and the teasing tone, the pinch landing at her side triggered a bell in her mind. "We aren't a _thing_!" She retorted, shoving a well-placed elbow.

Marry? She hadn't thought about anything past surviving this year in Danafor without her Master taking her back into slavery. "... You prick." Surely, the sex was good, but gods, she couldn't see herself wearing a white dress, walking to the altar, pledge vows that wouldn't, _couldn't_ last longer than a few years.

Nonetheless, Meliodas continued, "Oh but we surely will become more than a thing, Liz. People have seen us together, they gossip. Besides," he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "we do get along pretty well." His murmur made her blush. He pressed on, "Don't you want to have _more_? Maybe one day have little pink and blonde heads running aroundー"

She slammed her elbow in harder and stuttered. "O-okay, I got it, _haha_ , but you're not getting sex that way." Of course, that was what he was asking for. "At best, we are..." She searched for the right term. She found none more adequate than: "we are sex friends?"

Meliodas struggled to hide the surprise on his face as his eyes went wide. After an unusually long silence, he finally grinned again, rubbing at his no doubt sore ribs, and rose up to prepare for bed.

.

They didn't have sex that night. Not the next one, either. Nor the one after that. Meliodas was exactly the same as usual, smiling and groping and cracking lewd jokes, but when night came, he simply went to bed, kissed her goodnight, saying he had plenty to do tomorrow, and that was it. Liz was confused. They rarely went two days without having sex at least once, and Meliodas usually initiated things. Gods, he was insatiable.

Still, nothing happened past the waistline this week.

Liz reviewed every moment that had passed since the beginning of the week, and found nothing unusual, nothing that would have made Meliodas stop wanting sex.

There was something going on, she knew it. So she headed to his working room, the one room she usually didn't go into because this was the _boring_ room where he had endless towers of papers piling up in every corner, even in front of the window. All of it made a barrier around his desk, leaving a slit of light landing where his empty seat was. She sat. She opened one drawer, opened another. Found papers here, papers there. He was messy. But her eyes caught on an unusual one, neatly folded above the pile. It was a bill. A very expensive one, several hundred golden crowns, for a… _jeweller_?

Surely he wouldn't spend _that_ much of their money and not tell her?

Her mind went racing, trying to find a reasonable reason for Meliodas to _reasonably_ act like this. She found none that would calm her down.

He must be in a relationship. He had found another woman, one that was better than her, one he could marry. Have children with. Grow old with, hand in hand. Be happy forever. He maintained this other for some reason, pampered her, with the wages he and Liz both earned as knights of Danafor.

She was not Liz.

Alright. _Breathe, Liz. Breath. Alright. All is fine, it's just a misunderstanding._ She was going to wait for his return, patiently, breathing steadily and reading her book. She had no doubt that his motives were pure, as pure as hers. She wasn't going to torture herself with useless thoughts when the only option was to wait for him to explain himself. Right? _Breathe, Liz. You are a well-mannered, composed woman._

She thought of that woman, waiting for her husband the Great Holy Knight of Danafor to come back home, a meal of steamy meat and baked potatoes ready for a family dinner with their beautiful child. In Liz's imagination she had perfect lipstick on her perfect face unblemished from spending her entire day sweating in the arena or being scarred, covered in mud and blood from fighting, and being _ugly_ in general like Liz.

Step one: accept. _That's right_. She had said they were sex friends after all, hadn't she? She had no right to demand an explanation. Of course, he would find another woman one day or another, and would leave her alone with her ugly scars. Liz wet all his papers with her tears, crying and crying until snot dripped from her chin and onto the leather chair that smelled of him. Her hands clenched uselessly in the fabric of her dress, Meliodas's favourite. Should she leave it there when she left this place for another woman, since he had bought it with his money?

Step two: anger. She was going to rip off his balls and make him regret ever being born with them. This _fucker_ had stuck his dick in another woman, and had come back home all smiles and kissed her goodnight before sleeping in _their_ bed, by her side?

Step three: _more_ anger. After two hours of debating what she would do with Meliodas's testicles, she decided she was going to make him eat them. He had _dared_ to buy this bitch jewelry from the hard-earned money _she_ had worked for, had spilled her blood for? Oh, he was going to regret it.

On and on she fumed until all the tears were spent, until her eyes were sore and she felt empty. She went back to the living room and sat down on the carpet, leaning on the foot of the armchair, and opened her book.

.

She was completely lost in the story by the time the door clicked shut.

Her fears spiked up again, but she ignored them and remained focused on her reading. Junas was finally about to defeat the traitor after three chapters of struggle!

"Hey there. Is Junas doing well?" Meliodas said cheerfully, not really a question. He was glad she could read on her own and enjoyed his small personal library. He hung his coat by the door, bent down by the fire to kiss her cheek. "Missed me?"

"You can't even imagine," said Liz, a vicious tone in her voice that could be taken as an attempt to sound sexy. He chuckled, and left for the bathroom where he would probably spend a quarter of the hour scrubbing the dirt of the day away.

By the time he emerged, Junas had slain the enemy and gouged his hearts out to burn them. It gave her ideas. Still, she didn't give away any sign that she noticed him approaching her without detouring by the closet. She saw him from the corner of her eye. He was naked, barely dried as remnants of his bath made his toned body glimmer with the firelight. She frowned, as if having difficulty to decipher a word in the sentence she'd been trying to read over ten times now.

"You look so comfortable. Make room for me," he finally said as he sat down before her, and wriggled between her legs until his back was to her front. There, and with a low hum, he sagged fully against her, and slid against her until finally, his head rested on her breasts. She scowled. With a chuckle, he nudged his head left and right until it fit comfortably between her soft mounds. "There, _perfect_."

And that was it. He simply made his spot there, comfortable on her body, and closed his eyes with a contented sigh. She was still stuck and confused, her book in one hand, her eyes wild and her mouth agape.

The blonde certainly had some _nerve_ , she thought, to cheat on her and believe her stupid enough to not realize it as he also took advantage of her, using her body like a comfortable chair, like some _furniture_ , pining her there with his weight, relaxed and cozy by the fire… Sitting right between the fox's paws. Liz was trying to come up with the most painful way to make him realize his mistake. She could snap the hard edge of her book on his face. She could slam her fist down and make some bumps on that perfect trumpet nose. Perhaps she could choke him with the crook of herー

Meliodas sighed again, and let his legs relax on each side against hers.

Right there, every train of thought that was going on in her mind stopped dead. She could see _everything_ , from the sleeping face to the inner thighs where his legs splayed. Wide. And right there, she had her target in view. It hung heavy under his penis, warmed with the caresses of orange light from the hearth.

She could almost see them roasting on the spit.

"Like what you see?" His soft voice startled her, snapping her from her vision.

Her gaze met his own, pupils blown wide in bright pools of liquid emeralds, the firelight that played in the beautiful flecks enhancing the contrast even more. His lips curved slightly in a lazy male smile, taunting and showing just how much he thought he had the upper hand. Oh, what a beautiful face. And a beautiful pair of lips she wanted to exploit.

Not now.

She pushed her book to the side and slowly let her eyes roam down his body, the glorious nakedness shamelessly displayed in her lap, the legs spread wide and inviting. His muscled torso shone in some places with perspiration where the fire had surely heated him a bit too much ー oh, she liked that. The rabbit playing between the fox's paws before the claws trapped it. The mass of muscle was visible everywhere, not a single part of his body left untrained, deadly and sinful. Perhaps she would let him have what he wanted tonight, one last time. But not before she enjoyed him first.

Boldly, she reached down to grasp his manhood in her hand. All of it.

Her hold was sharp and strong and he gasped, almost a yelp. "Liz?!"

"Meliodas," she said casually as if she was greeting a friend. She ran the underside of her thumb lovingly along his penis. Slow praise. Her finger reached his tip, and her nail dragged lightly on the sensitive flesh. Meliodas hissed, teeth visible, but didn't move as gently she cupped his balls and tugged on his sac. He was stiffening in her hand, the muscles of his thighs quivering with tension and anticipation, his cock growing progressively heavier on her fingers.

She repeated the motion on and on, enjoying the sight of his flesh hardening, his breath shortening, the glazed eyes staring where she was touching him. At some point, her other hand went round to rest on his shoulder, before trailing down to tug at his nipple.

Meliodas let out a low moan with a shift of his hips, more a demanding sound than an expression of pleasure, trying to encourage her to continue, harder, faster. Liz did none of that and simply kept playing with his nipple, her finger circling around it teasingly until the rosy flesh hardened and the skin of his torso rippled with shivers. She palmed his cock slowly, a deliberate gesture more for her own entertainment than for his benefit. She explored his body at her leisure, slowly and with curiosity, tugging and pulling and toying with him until he was left panting and delightfully aroused, and nowhere near his finish.

"Liz," he groaned, "please."

She waited a few seconds before answering slowly, tone cold in contrast to what she was doing to him. A fox prowling on the hunt, ready to snap its jaws around its prey.

"Who is that woman?"

Everything stilled.

It took him a moment to sort through her wordsー he still didn't understand.

"Who is she?" She tugged gently at his sac, her fingers feeling the round shape of his balls. Imaginary claws slid out, trapping her prey.

"What do yー _ah_!" Her hand tightened around his balls. She held the rabbit by the neck, and she would not let go.

"I want to know who she is, and where she lives. And what makes her better than me." Her grip remained firm on him.

Meliodas's breathing altered, his eyes widened. "Liz, I don't know what you are talー" he yelped as she squeezed harder, firm and unyielding to the point it was painful. The tint of panic in his voice rang in her ears, satisfying. He pressed on, "b-but whatever it is, I'm- I'm sorry." His voice was pitched high and sweat rolled down his temples.

Now that she had his undivided attention, she felt powerful, untamable. He was afraid of her. _Good_.

Liz loosened around him, and gave him a rewarding caress, a slow drag of her knuckle up and down his cock. He had softened a bit, but Meliodas shuddered with a sigh nonetheless.

"What makes her better than me?" She murmured again with deadly calmness. The tantalizing drag of her palm around his cock continued, slow and threatening. Meliodas kept a wary eye on his crotch, now captive in her hand, suddenly very careful about every word and move. "No-nothing. No one is better than you. You are the most beautiful woman I know of, Liz."

"Hmmm," she purred low in his ear, and gave a rewarding squeeze around the head, speeding up her pumping motions around him. She liked what she was hearing. She wanted more of it.

"But why do yー _eee_! " His voice raised to an impossibly high note as her hand went lower again to tighten around his balls, just a bit. It did not hurt at all, but the threat remained, and Meliodas was scared. _Even better_. He _should_ be scared of her. Meliodas remained very still in her hold, not even daring to move a finger while she held his most sensitive organs in her hand. His breathing sped up, pushing his chest up in her other hand, which pinched his nipple lightly.

"Shhh. No questions." Her motions resumed, stroking him up and down, pausing just a bit to squeeze around the head where a pearl of come had gathered.

"Okay. I'm sorry," said Meliodas, who was now walking on eggshells. He would do anything to make her not do that again.

Still Liz held him, quickening her motions, and arousal shot to his groin. He panted, sweat rolling down his taut body and glistening with the firelight. His cock was hard in her palm, he was offered up to her, and she could do whatever she wanted now. Oh, she relished the feeling of power she had over Meliodas. She knew that her every move was watched, that he would do anything she asked, that every single thought of his was now on her. Not on some other woman, not when he was with Liz. The thought almost make her growl. "Are you really sorry?"

"Yes! Yes, I am." Meliodas didn't know what for, but for her, he would be sorry tonight. He would be _very_ sorry.

"You will leave her and give that jewelry to me instead?" Liz said casually, still stroking him.

Meliodas stilled again, his eyes widened. _Shit_. "Liz, it's notー" he started, but Liz left his nipple to press a finger against his lips. " _Shhh_ , don't say anything you'll regret." She gave a slow, promising squeeze, and Meliodas immediately tensed in her lap. She cupped his balls again, rolling them in her palm, weighting them. Roasted or boiled?

"You're the only one, I swearー" he whimpered, wide pleading eyes turned to her. Oh, he was good at playing innocent, looking like a beaten puppy. She malaxed his balls in her palm. "I'm sorry Liz please, please _please_ ー "

He was _almost_ convincing. Fine, she would play along with his act for now, until the lie felt too blatant for him to hide.

"Show me how sorry you are. Kiss me."

The reaction was immediate. It was rare to see him abandon his pleasure in the middle of it, and the obedience was exquisite. He would do _anything_ , without question. Meliodas turned in her lap, his manhood finally sliding from her hold, and he shuddered in relief. On his knees, he approached until his lips were a breath away from hers.

"Oh no," Liz laughed, "lower."

Meliodas retreated a bit, and bent to kiss her neck, slow and adoring. But at the first press of his lips, Liz said again: "Lower."

Meliodas went very still. He pulled back, glancing down to where her dress wrapped her body nicely, while he was naked between her legs. He looked back up to her eyes, and her eyebrows arched. "Well?"

He flushed hard, and bit his lip. His cock twitched a bit. What a rare sight. Liz slid down lower until her head rested on the soft seat, and spread her legs wider, a silent order and also an ironic imitation of a certain previous act. She had successfully turned the tables, and her prey was now eating right out of her palm.

It was even more rare to see Meliodas stumble, uncertain in his movements. He was trembling, arms jerky and unsure as he fumbled with her dress, parting the hem and pushing the cloth up her thighs, pooling it on her belly. He was visibly so, so afraid of doing something wrong, his eyes kept checking back to her face for any kind of guidance, but with a pleased, smug expression she indicated to him that he was going the right way instead.

Finally, he flattened himself on the floor, on thighs and elbows, and pulled the fabric to the side. He looked down and contemplated the task at hand. The blush stained his cheeks harder, to the tips of his ears and down to his neck, and Meliodas swallowed audibly.

"Apologize," said Liz softly, eyes cast down on that beautiful sight, Meliodas facing her cunt with evident desire in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and pressed his lips to the top of her.

It almost sounded like a real apology, and gods, was he good at pretending. Liz was having none of it though and remained stoic as his kisses grew more heated, lower, always lower. His lips closed on her clitoris, finally, and with a soft sigh against her he started sucking on it. He kissed her tender flesh, dragging his lips up and down her between kisses, adoring her. Oh, but Meliodas was good at _this_ , too. Her toes curled, but Liz didn't let it show through her tone as she said, "Come on, I know you can do better than that."

With a positive groan, Meliodas opened his mouth and dragged the tip of his tongue along her slit, pausing only to swirl around her sensitive nub. "Oh!" her satisfied moan echoed down her body and Meliodas relaxed a bit. He rested on the carpet while his own neglected need strained, heavy and aching, and he reached down a hand to relieve himself a bit. But, before he could do that, Liz's foot pushed his wrist aside. "Nuh-uh," she tutted, "hips up," and nudged with her toes until Meliodas lifted his hips and rested on his knees. He couldn't even seek friction on the carpet, and Liz was now his top priority.

So he remained like that, on knees and elbows, hips up in the air and dangerously close to the flames, licking at her folds. He never stopped once, lapping at her with fervor ー he would do it until she was satisfied. He tongued at her folds, and then back up circling his tongue where it would make her groan and bite her lip with pleasure. Her face was red and strained from her sheer will not to give him this, not allowing him a single bit of control over her. He couldn't see it anyway, for his face was full with her. The angle made it so that even his nose rubbed on her, her juices smeared over and around his mouth and down his chin.

It was messy, and he couldn't stop.

Not when her hand had been so forceful on him, not when his cock was still heavy and aching between his legs, swaying with every move he made between her legs, every desperate thrust of his hips in the empty air.

"Oh, look at yourself, Meliodas," she crooned, "you look so good like that, lapping at me, wagging your tail." Her foot slipped under him, the side of her sole teasing along his cock as Meliodas whimpered on her sex.

She caressed his soiled cheek, praising him, "you are so good at this," and saw the glimmer of her arousal stain the fingers she dragged on his skin. He would be covered in her by the end of the night. She patted his head, twisting her wet fingers in his hair. She would mark him with her scent for the world to know.

Meliodas kept on licking her, tasting her, panting a bit from time to time from the slow drag of her foot on him.

"My own personal cunt-licker, aren't you?"

He didn't care, he didn't care, what she saw, what he was at the moment, he just _needed_. He didn't bother to pull away as he moaned a muffled answer between her legs. "Yes."

 _Yes_. He would be anything she wanted him to be.

Meliodas nuzzled into her even more, taking in the full scent and taste of her, and tongued her entrance sloppily as Liz's moans heightened. Her thighs tightened their hold around him convulsively as she released her pleasure, on him, on his face, in his mouth, loud and open. "You are _mine_ , Meliodas," she gasped, her back arching, her breasts heaving under her gown, "only mine."

"Only yours," came the response breathed with desperation on her clenching core. _Yours to please, yours to use, yours to fuck. Only yours._

Meliodas rested his cheek on her thigh and peered up at her, his face sticky and glimmering with her orgasm and flushed, red lips parted only to breathe sweet incoherent things on her quivering flesh. The ache in his groin almost made his vision spin. "Liz," he kissed the inside of her thigh once, twice, and whined, "please."

The sight would be gross to her if not for the fact that she knew he was drenched with _her_ , and was still asking for more. It was erotic to the point her clit throbbed again with desire, her hands curled around his head, fingers playing in his hair and face and smearing her juices on those beautifully flushed cheeks. Liz bit her lip, gazing heatedly at those dark green eyes, wide and pleading.

"You are so good at this, Meliodas." He was so good to her, and she would never say it enough.

With a hum he dipped down again face first between her legs, where he belonged. He lapped wetly at her sopping cunt, showering her pulsing clit with adoration. He did his best to please her, a silent request for permission to have his own. He didn't dare to move his hands away from her, or change from his kneeling position, ass up in the air warmed by the fire.

"Liz," he breathed longingly, cock swollen and throbbing between his quivering legs, still kissing her where she wanted, her giving him rewarding caresses in his hair. Until she pulled on the strands, and he detached from her core with a wet smack, sitting back on his haunches, a confused look in his eyes. He was completely at attention, watching for every gesture, every silent command.

Liz extended a hand palm up. "Here," was all she needed to say, and with a needy whimper Meliodas shifted his hips forward, sliding his cock into her awaiting hand. "Come for me, love."

The renewed friction was exhilarating and Meliodas keened, rocking his hips eagerly in the hand that closed once again around his shaft. She watched as he shut his eyes, as his brows scrunched up and his mouth parted, taking his long-awaited reward with short, steady thrusts in her palm.

He was beautiful and he was hers, entirely hers body and mind, in this moment, not once thinking about disappointing the hand that could both hurt and pleasure him.

"Come inside me," Liz whispered, and pulled him a bit towards her, and Meliodas followed her hand instantly. He moaned hotly as he was guided between her legs, until his tip slid into her easily, his hips fitting against her, and waited patiently, never making a move on his own.

The moment lengthened, still and tense, until finally, _finally_ , her hands grasped his ass and pulled gently. With a long, low moan, Liz guided him, pushing with her thigh against his, waiting a second before pulling him back inside her again with her calves and hands on his back.

She paced him gently, deeply into her core, taking her pleasure from him as he followed every silent instruction, every silent gasp into the air, neck bent and head resting on the cushioned seat behind her.

His hand found the collar of her dress, and parted it enough to expose her cleavage, kneading one breast gently in his hand. "I love you," he mouthed wetly at her exposed neck, and thrust inside her again, a kiss, and again, another kiss, and again until she was moaning aloud, legs clamping around him and urging him faster, deeper.

"Meliodas!"

Her hand found the fabric of the chair behind her, clenching just as her core clenched around him. Meliodas groaned, long and hard, hips smacking against the back of her thighs with every long slide. His arms trembled from the sheer force of his thrusts, the weight he'd been holding for so long without respite. "Liz, I love you so much."

Liz's hand twisted in the cushion, fell around the wooden feet, dragged up and held, hard, her pleasure as she screamed out. With powerful thrusts Meliodas sent her over the edge, moaning aloud, the push so strong they sent the chair falling backwards.

His thrusts staggered as he shot his load deep inside her, panting heavily as Liz fell on her back, and something clattered on the floor behind.

It took her a few minutes to catch her breath, and look behind her to the source of the noise. She grabbed the fallen object, a small wooden box no bigger than her palm. Something metallic glittered inside.

Meliodas stilled on her chest, his breathing contained, eyes wide. "Shit."

Liz pulled out a ring and inspected the raw sapphire set in the gold band. Blue like her eyes, brilliant and beautiful.

"Listen, I, uh, I was about toー" he cleared his throat, gathered his courage again after realizing that now was too late to wait for the perfect opportunity. "Will you marry me?"

Liz found no words. The moment was still, expectant. She was still holding the ring, until she pieced everything together. "You didn't find a better place to hide it?" she blurted out, genuine and incredulous.

With a laugh Meliodas said, "I can't hide it in my desk if my lover keeps rummaging through it." Immediately she blushed, realizing she was probably being rude for ignoring his question ー and perturbed that he also knew she went to his desk sometimes, for whatever reason she had, but let her do it anyway. Gods, what a situation.

Meliodas remained there, gazing back at her and waiting, face messy and flushed, body sweaty and cock limp still inside her. Gazing at the engagement ring that she had to find herself after causing a drama that led to punishing, desperate sex. The poorly hidden bill in his desk. It was the lamest marriage proposal Liz had ever seen. And yet, it was the best moment of her entire life. "Yes."

"Uh?" His eyebrows shot up, as if not following what she was referring to.

"Yes, you idiot!" She cried and wrung her arms tight around him, pulling him to her chest and kissing his face.

"Oh." Now he was the one at a loss for words.

Then, after a moment of joyous and messy kissing, "I should make you jealous more often," he teased with a nudge between her legs that earned him a reprimand. "Are you insane? Spending that kind of money on jewelry!"

He was glad he didn't get the bigger ring.


End file.
